


Kerek (Kevin & Derek)

by Daphn333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphn333/pseuds/Daphn333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a new creature being drawn to Beacon Hills... only he's enrolling as a student to get closer to a certain few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece... hope it goes well! Don't worry more chapters coming soon!

Kevin woke up that morning feeling excited, nervous, anxious, and relieved to be transferred to Beacon Hills High after attending a run-of-the-mill school in San Diego. He'd never really explored northern California, but was curious what the naturalistic city had to offer. That morning he was starting his first day of second semester as a freshman, hoping students wouldn't be the type to pick on him. He stared at his iPhone screen, reading that it was only 6:05am and thinking he had two hours to get ready. He forced himself out of bed and into his bathroom to shower. After 15 minutes he stepped out, headed back into his room naked and dried himself off. He caught a glimpse of his reflection on the desktop's screen and his mind began replaying that past months trauma. He had a major secret that no one must ever know or else his safety would be in jeopardy. Even though he only lived with his adoptive mother, she mustn't even know what he was due to his monstrous nature. His adoptive mother, Ms. Daphne had been out already working at the local pharmacy or else she would have woken him earlier. She was in charge of Kevin till he turned 18 since his parents were killed from a mass murder in Mexico when he was 6. He hadn't known much then, but the internet was a huge help to really find what had happened to them. Kevin just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focused on getting ready for school. He pulled on some boxers, his lucky blue knee high socks, and a pair of black skinny jeans as he headed for the closet. His favorite color is blue, but most people just see him as obsessed, even though he has great fashion sense. He slipped into a blue, long sleeve, plaid button up and then dug his feet into warm, chestnut colored Uggs. A quick freshen up in the bathroom and he was ready for school. He grabbed his blue tote bag and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and then out the front door.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's first day at Beacon Hills isn't what he expects when he unexpectedly meets a certain group of unique teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more chapters coming soon! Let me know what you think so far! Trying my best not to bore you!

Beacon Hills High was only a 20 minute walk from Kevin's house, but he had the luxury of driving to school since his family was somewhat wealthy. Only problem is is that Kevin can't access the majority of the money till he's 18. Kevin owns a 2011 blue metallic Honda that worked perfectly fine and he was only allowed to drive it to school, certain events, and emergencies as mentioned by his adoptive mom. Kevin drove to school that morning somewhat cautious to make it there safely since his first day nerves were giving him major butterflies. He arrived with 10 minutes to spare and parked at the very back of the lot just so he could spot his car immediately after school. He took a second to collect his thoughts and grabbed his bag from the passengers seat. He took in his surroundings as he was now going to be a permanent student for the next 4 years. As he walked towards the main entrance, he spotted a cute, lanky boy exiting out of a pretty beat up, light blue jeep and wondered what grade he was in. Kevin just wished this day would be over and just ignored his hormonal thoughts as he tried not to make any contact with anyone. He made it inside and headed for the main office to pick up his class schedule. Most students looked like they were in their own world; somewhere he felt like he didn't belong as he walked past most of them. As he reached the secretary's desk, he saw that same lanky boy standing around talking to some other student who had jet black hair and a crooked jaw. Kevin thought he was really cute but was cut short from his fantasies when the secretary cleared her throat. “May I help you?” she said. Kevin felt embarrassed and didn't look her in the eye when he said “yeah um, I'm here to pick up my class schedule. My name's Kevin, I'm new.” She just stared at him then began sorting through a binder, till she found his schedule and stapled a small notecard. “This is your second semester schedule and this card has your locker along with the combination, don't tell anyone!” she said firmly as she handed it to him. Kevin just nodded and walked away trying to find his first class. As he looked at the paper, he felt a hand grab his shoulder softly and jumped a little at the sudden touch. He turned around and saw the same 2 guys from earlier starring at him with genuine smiles. “Hi I'm Stiles and this is Scott, we were assigned to help you out on your first day here at Beacon Hills High.” Both took their hands out and Kevin shook them, but felt a weird, tingly feeling after touching Scott. He brushed it off as both kept on starring at him with hopeful smiles. “Lemme see what classes you're taking” Stiles said as he grabbed the paper from Kevin's hand. “Wow you're really smart too, taking honors classes like me. We have the same schedule except PE, you're with Scott's teacher.” Stiles said as he looked to Scott who suddenly looked surprised. Kevin just smiled, trying not to make eye contact or make it awkward, seeing these cute guys stare back at him. Right there the bell rang and Stiles was startled, then grabbed Kevin's arm and dragged him out of the office. “Sorry we're gonna be late to first period math! Scott see you at lunch.” he yelled out as both Kevin and Stiles walked through a mob of students. Kevin began wondering if all the students here are as friendly as Stiles and Scott? Maybe they're only faking it to please the secretary? Kevin hadn't payed attention until Stiles finally stopped and both were standing outside a door that read Room 104 Geometry. “Here's math! The class isn't too big since most students aren't as smart as us.” he said with a smirk and guided me to a seat next to him in the back. I set my bag on my desk when a red headed girl sat in front of me and introduced herself to me. “Hi I'm Lydia Martin, smartest girl in the school.” she grinned while eyeing Stiles. “She's really smart and a great friend too, Kevin.” he said smiling sheepishly. I just half smiled and began taking my notebook and pencils out. The rest of the day was pretty normal, Stiles took him to every class, sat next to him and had introduced him along the way to Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, and Issac. Kevin just smiled and didn't say much since he didn't really know them. It was lunch time now and the two headed to a table in the back of the cafeteria, where Scott was already sitting with everyone he was introduced to. There was an Asian girl next to him and she was smiling at him as if she new something Kevin didn't. “Hi I'm Kira!” she said standing up and extending her hand. Kevin felt more tingly feelings just like he had with the rest of the group and began wondering what was happening. He just sat down and began munching on his granola bar as everyone began diving into their lunch. Kevin just stared at his phone trying to seem busy when Erika slid over a bag of chips and smiled at him weirdly. “Bet you're hungry” she winked and then the rest of the group began offering Kevin most of their food. “I'm fine don't worry, I don't eat much” Kevin tried saying as the group kept encouraging him to eat. He just sampled a bite from everyone and kept to himself while everyone chatted. “So where are you from?” Stiles said next to him. Everyone just stared at him amusingly and Kevin began to worry what he was gonna say. “I'm actually from southern California.” he said nonchalantly. “Like where?” Kira asked holding Scotts hand. “Uh like San Diego area? Not much over there.” “Wow you're far! Why Beacon Hills?” Aiden asks and Lydia elbows his arm. “Just needed a change of scenery with my mom.” Kevin said starring at the group. They all seemed curious to ask more but then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. “We have PE next so I'll take you to the locker room, lemme just say bye to Kira.” Scott said winking. “Have a great class! See you after school!” Stiles announced while Kevin waited for Scott to kiss Kira goodbye. “Sure?” is all he could say and Stiles accepted that and walked away. Scott walked over and guided Kevin towards the school's gym, talking about how cool Kira was. Kevin was glad school was almost over and thankful he had nice classmates to ease his first day at Beacon Hills.


End file.
